videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Universe: Hit the Lanes!/Characters
This page details the characters featured in Steven Universe: Hit the Lanes!. Available at the start *'Steven Quartz Universe' *Type: All-Rounder *Straight: 3/5 *Hook: 3/5 *Power: 3/5 *Speed: 3/5 *Bowling Ball: Cookie Cat Pink *Bowling Ball Weight Range: 11 to 13 lbs. *Signature Move(s) **Level 1: Shield Attack - Steven's ball has Rose Quartz' shield form around it, widening its contact area by 25%. **Level 2: Bubble - Steven's ball has a bubble form around it, widening its contact area by 50%. Can be rolled straight or in a hook. **Level 3: Spike Bubble - A more potent version of the Bubble move, complete with spikes for some extra "oomph". Can be rolled straight or in a hook. *'Pearl' *Type: Technique *Straight: 2.5/5 *Hook: 4/5 *Power: 2/5 *Speed: 3.5/5 *Bowling Ball: Graceful Pearl *Bowling Ball Weight Range: 8 to 11 lbs. *Signature Move(s) **Level 1: Sword Strike - Pearl's ball forms into a rapier that creates a small shockwave upon impact with the pins. Can be rolled straight or in a hook. **Level 2: Spear Blast - Pearl's ball forms into a spear that creates a larger shockwave than with the Sword Strike. Can be rolled straight or in a hook. **Level 3: Trident Termination - Pearl's ball form into a trident whose shockwave packs even more power. Can be rolled straight or in a hook. *'Amethyst' *Type: Power *Straight: 4/5 *Hook: 2/5 *Power: 4/5 *Speed: 4/5 *Bowling Ball: Violent Violet *Bowling Ball Weight Range: 13 to 16 lbs. *Signature Move(s) **Level 1: Spin Dash - Amethyst's ball goes barreling down the lane with a purple aura of energy, unleashing an explosion on impact with the pins, guaranteeing a strike. Recommended for straight. **Level 2: Splitter Ball - Amethyst's ball splits into three smaller balls for getting a guaranteed strike or to get split spares. Can be rolled straight or in a hook. **Level 3: Pin Muncher - A variation of the Splitter Ball where miniature versions of Amethyst's whips surround the split balls, widening their contact area. *'Garnet' *Type: All-Rounder *Straight: 4/5 *Hook: 3/5 *Power: 4/5 *Speed: 4/5 *Bowling Ball: Fusion Lightning *Bowling Ball Weight Range: 11 to 14 lbs. *Signature Move(s) **Level 1: Rocket Fist - Garnet's ball forms into the shape of one of her gauntlets as it rockets down the lane to really send them pins flying. Recommended for straight. **Level 2: Freeze-Or-Burn - This move has a different effect depending on how it is rolled. If rolled straight and it hits, the pins light up on fire when hit, or get encased in ice if it is a hook shot. **Level 3: Absolute Shock - Garnet's ball is surrounded by an aura of high-voltage electricity. When it hits, an electrical shockwave is unleashed, guaranteeing a strike or a spare. Can be rolled straight or in a hook. Unlockable Characters *'Connie Maheswaran' *Type: Technique *Straight: 3/5 *Hook: 4/5 *Power: 2/5 *Speed: 3/5 *Bowling Ball: Standard-F *Bowling Ball Weight Range: 8 to 11 lbs. *How to Unlock: 100 Stars *'Lapis Lazuli' *Type: All-Rounder *Straight: 3/5 *Hook: 3/5 *Power: 4/5 *Speed: 3/5 *Bowling Ball: Tidal Blast *Bowling Ball Weight Range: 11 to 13 lbs. *How to Unlock: 250 Stars *Signature Move(s): **Level 1: Splashdown - Surrounds Lapis' ball in a sphere of water. On impact with the pins, it makes a splash guaranteed to land a strike or a spare. Can be rolled straight or in a hook. **Level 2: Tidal Wave - Lapis' ball forms into a powerful miniature tidal wave that has a high chance of getting a strike or a spare. Also ideal for picking up even the dreaded 7-10 split! Rolled in straight only. *'Peridot (Facet-2FL Cut-5XG)' *Type: Technique *Straight: 3/5 *Hook: 4/5 *Power: 2/5 *Speed: 3/5 *Bowling Ball: PeriBall *Bowling Ball Weight Range: 8 to 11 lbs. *How to Unlock: 400 Stars *Signature Move(s): No information yet *'Jasper' *Type: Power *Straight: 5/5 *Hook: 1/5 *Power: 5/5 *Speed: 4/5 *Bowling Ball: Ultimate Orange *Bowling Ball Weight Range: 13 to 16 lbs. *How to Unlock: Get a perfect score (300) using Amethyst *Signature Move(s): **Level 1: Spin Dash - Same as Amethyst's, but with an orange aura. Recommended for straight. **Level 2: Comet Dash - Even more potent than the Spin Dash, as it creates an explosion that is great for strikes or spares. Not even a 7-10 split could stop it! Recommended for straight. Category:Lists Category:Articles under construction Category:Pages by JustAlex93